


The Confession

by Akita



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita/pseuds/Akita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda feels she must tell Alicia about Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanQueenScotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/gifts).



"Kalinda how can I help you if you don't tell me what's going on? You have to trust me!"

What was Kalinda to do? She could feel that time was running out on her and the secret that she has been desperately trying to keep from Alicia would soon be exposed. Blake, Donna and Andrew from the State's Attorney's Office came up with a new threat on a daily basis. She had wanted to tell Alicia for a long time now but the time was never right. She would just have to suck it up and tell Alicia.

"Okay Alicia, I'll trust you with everything...but not here. When you're done with work come get me, we'll go to my place to talk."

"Sure, ummm, I'm almost done, I'll make a few phone calls then we'll be off."

The ride to Kalinda's apartment was brutally silent. Alicia tried to make small talk but Kalinda insisted she needed to compose her thoughts.

Not a word was spoken until they were both in Kalinda's living room.

"Sit Alicia, I'll get you something to drink, how about wine? I have Rose or Merlot, or maybe maybe you'd like some Canadian Club?"

"I'll have some Merlot thanks...Kalinda, you have only one chair, where will you sit?" Alicia could not believe how stark and lonely Kalinda's apartment was.

"Yeah, I don't do much entertaining, as a matter of fact you are my first guest. I'm not going to sit, I'm too nervous.

"Alicia, you've wanted to know about me for a long time now, about my past and other things that I consider private. I know you tell me everything and I um, I don't. I understand that you'd like me to open up more but I've never told you anything. There is a reason for that and it's not because I don't want you to know me better, I would like you to get to know me. It's because I'm deeply ashamed of some of the things I felt forced to do as well as the demeaning things I had to endure in order to create a life for myself and become my own person.

"My mother once said that it is not as safe opening the mouth as keeping it shut. I've tried to live my newly created life by those words. The time has come to break that precedent, for you and only you, that policy ends today. Alicia, you are the only person in the world that I will allow to truly know me. I'm so afraid that I'll lose you, lose your friendship and even more, I'm afraid that my revelation will hurt you. These things have paralyzed me for a while.

I've never had a friend except for my mother and then I met you and you became my best friend, my only friend. My mom used to wish that I would make friends, she used to say, without a true friend a person cannot discern the   
nature of his actions. She would have liked you.

"Alicia, I've done something...it's so bad...but even so, I want you to know all of me the good parts and the bad parts.

"I will tell you anything you want to know, answer any question you want to ask, but please just hear me out first.

"One of the reasons that I have been so private is that Kalinda Sharma is not my real name, I changed it when I came to Chicago from Canada."

Alicia couldn't believe it, Kalinda wasn't Kalinda! "Well what is your name and why be so mysterious? Is this what Blake has on you? Is that why he calls you Leela?"

"I'll get to all that Alicia, but you have to let me tell you in my own way please."


End file.
